


Song-Writer

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Jazz-centric, M/M, Meme, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><i>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.</i><br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p><p> </p><p>I picked Jazz. Be warned for a mix of both slash and non-slash, (pairings include Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Sides, Jazz/Sunny).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song-Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published: April 2008

  
**Pray – Take That**

Jazz looked up at the night sky and sighed. There was not a star to be seen and the moon looked lonely as it bobbed in and out of the clouds. Lonely like he was, he mused. The others were gone. He was all that was left of the old Earth guard, and he was growing weary.

Life simply wasn’t what it used to be anymore and to put it simply, he was just tired of living, and living alone.

“Primus, why’d you still leave me?” he asked the air softly, in what had become a nightly ritual. “I don’t want to stay here anymore. Please, take me home.”

\-------------------

**Your Song – Elton John**

“Hey man, I like ya…. No. No no no, that ain’t right. Too informal.”

Jazz stared back at his reflection in the mirror and crossed his arms, pouting a bit as he tried to think of someway to let the object of his affections know how he felt about him.

“I think intelligence is kinda sexy,” he tried again, then sighed. “Yeah, and short out his processor at the same time... very sexy.”

Turning away, he went over to his desk and flipped on his sound system, letting the music soothe his frazzled circuits. The lyrics and melodies wrapped him up in an ethereal embrace and soon he found himself smiling. That was it!

“Silly me, why didn’t I think of this sooner,” he murmured as he sat and began to write a song.

\-------------------

 **One of Us – ABBA** for [](http://shafau.livejournal.com/profile)[**shafau**](http://shafau.livejournal.com/)

He found the little yellow Minibot in his room, sobbing into his folded arms, and felt his spark clench within him.

“Come now, li’l Bee,” he said softly as he went over and sat with him, gathering him into his arms and rocking him gently. “You let it out.”

“It’s not fair, Jazz,” Bumblebee said. “Why did they have to die?”

“Just the way it is.” Jazz stroked the little mech’s head gently, trying to offer what comfort he could.

He ignored the tears that trickled out from under his own visor.

\-------------------

 **Say It – Enrique Iglesias** for [](http://rusty-chevy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rusty_chevy**](http://rusty-chevy.livejournal.com/)

Jazz sat up in the berth and looked over at the red warrior. Sideswipe glanced at him and looked away.

“We shouldn’t go on with this.”

“Come t’that decision on your own, did ya?”

“It’s just not right, Jazz. You’re an officer, I’m only a soldier.”

“And that matters to me, why?” The saboteur sighed. “Then tell me t’leave, Sideswipe. Say it, and I’ll be outta here.”

Sideswipe looked over at him, wanting to get the words out, but finding they weren't there. He shifted, unsure of how to proceed.

“I can't,” was all he managed.

“Thought so, now c’mere and let me love those silly ideas outta ya.”

Sideswipe went.

\--------------------

**Island in the Sun – Weezer**

You had to be a few wires short in the processor to be a Special Operations agent, Wheeljack surmised as he dusted sand off his skidplate. It was the only way he could explain the fact that Jazz seemed downright HAPPY to be stranded on some deserted Pacific Island.

“Chill out, ‘Jack, and enjoy the vacation!” the saboteur called. “Ain’t every day we get t’have a holiday on our very own island.”

“Jazz, we’re stranded. Doesn’t that worry you?” Wheeljack asked.

“Eh, they’ll find us soon enough.” Jazz dived into the crystal blue water. “Relax, man. Humans pay big bucks for a vacation like this; we get t’have it for free.”

The engineer shook his head and watched as Jazz swam out further to play in the waves. And they called HIM the crazy one.

\-------------------

**Incomplete – Backstreet Boys**

It was like a huge void that had opened up in the Autobot ranks. They all knew they day would come eventually, and it had. Ever since the fall of the Earth guard, Jazz had started to become more and more reckless in his sabotage missions, determined to get revenge for all those who had died. He had been lucky then. That last time, luck decided to abandon him.

Mirage and Bumblebee stood before the grave marker of their fallen Captain. It had been Jazz’s final wish that he be buried on Earth. For a good long while neither of them spoke – not that there was much to be said. Jazz was beyond mere words.

“We have to move on,” Mirage said at last. “It’s what he would have wanted.”

“It’s not the same,” Bumblebee replied. “He made Special Ops what it is, and without him, how can there be a Special Ops division?”

Mirage said nothing. It was true – finding someone to fill the void Jazz left was going to be impossible. Even if they could, what was the use? They would never be Jazz. Bumblebee hastily drew a hand over his optics.

“I don’t think I want to do this anymore, Mirage,” he said softly. “I can't. Not without him.”

“I know, Bumblebee. I know. It’s just not complete.” Mirage sighed. “Say goodbye then?”

Bumblebee nodded. “Say goodbye.”

As one, both mechs pulled out their energy daggers, saluted the grave marker, then plunged them into the ground before facing each other.

\---------------------

**Wunderkind – Alanis Morissette**

Few Autobots actually knew that Jazz liked to swim, and whenever he got the chance to take a mission down by the coast, one of the final things he did before he headed back to the Ark was to go for a dive and see what was new under the water.

He grinned as he twisted and moved lower in sync with a few dolphins who had come over to investigate this strange creature. As they swam together, he recognized them as the family pod he’d encountered a couple of months back, and they seemed to remember him, too.

One of the males rubbed against him in friendly greeting.

Jazz chuckled. “Well hello to you, too.”

They turned in unison and sped for the surface, the saboteur executing a graceful leap out of the water with his dolphin friend – thanks to a little help from his ankle jets – before diving back down again. He smiled. Trips like this just made everything worth it.

\----------------------

**Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood**

“The Pits are you reading?” Sunstreaker asked as he looked down at where Jazz was reclined on the couch with a rather colorful, rather pink, book.

“Cinderella,” the saboteur replied.

“Why?”

“’Cause I like happy ever afters.”

The warrior snorted. “No such thing.”

Jazz sat up. “Aww c’mon now, sure there is.”

“I don’t believe in them.”

“But doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”

“Prove it.”

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and smiled a little smugly as Jazz contemplated something, then spluttered in surprise as the other mech reached up and planted a sound kiss on his mouth.

“There,” Jazz said, pulling away. “I just gave your day a happy ending.”

\-----------------------

 **Don’t Want You Back – Backstreet Boys** for [](http://eloquencelost.livejournal.com/profile)[**eloquencelost**](http://eloquencelost.livejournal.com/)

He hit the wall with a resounding crash and only just managed to stay upright, shaking his head to rid his vision of the static that had been jarred into his visor from the impact. Jazz cursed himself for being taken off-guard. He should have known better than to be distracted while out on his own in some seedy little town.

The larger mech advanced and pinned him to the wall, then leaned in with a leery grin. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Don’t know who you’re talkin’ about,” Jazz replied as he struggled in his grip.

“You can't have forgotten me that easy, we talked in the bar remember?” He slammed the saboteur’s arms against the wall above his head with one hand, trying to touch him with the other.

Jazz used the mech’s grip as leverage to bring his legs up and kick out hard, sending the bot flying back from him.

“Sorry. I don’t pick up bots in bars,” he said. “Nor am I some helpless li’l mech y’think you can have your way with.”

\-----------------------

**Rhythm of the Night – Debarge**

Jazz was exhausted. If he looked at one more report, his processors were probably going to crash in protest, but there’d be the Pits to pay if he didn’t get them done, and soon. Groaning, he attempted to pick up one more datapad, only to toss it back onto his desk and soon as he laid optics on it. Frag this, he needed a break

Reaching over, he turned on his sound systems to something light and energetic, then got up from his chair and moved to a clear area of his room, letting the music fill him as he started to move.

It was no secret Jazz loved to dance, and it was also no secret that dancing made him look incredibly good, Prowl thought as he watched swivel his hips from where he stood at the door. Irresistably good, he amended as he went over and caught the saboteur up mid-spin.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

Jazz grinned. “Only if I can have the next one,” he replied as he pulled Prowl closer.

\----------------------  



End file.
